


Gyro's New Invention

by dussydestroyer (galoots)



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: And Scrooge gets off on it, Crack Treated Seriously, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Power Play, Sex Toys, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, We need to collect your semen... for science, also a much different scrooge than i normally write, bastard scrooge, exhibition kink, gyro is 100 percent fed up with scrooge's bullshit, this is more rosa scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/dussydestroyer
Summary: After a nasty break-up, Scrooge requests a very special device from Gyro to fill his lonely days. Of course, any scientist worthy of their prestigious title can't let a newly engineered machine be operated without beta-testing it first...





	Gyro's New Invention

When Mr. McDuck had sent Gyro these plans, he had thought it was all some elaborate joke. Surely Mr. McDuck wouldn’t waste his immense technical savvy just to build something like… _this._ Something so gaudy, so self-indulgent… it was only later, when he learned that Mr. McDuck and Glomgold were on the outs again that the request began to make sense.

Regardless of his personal feelings for such a project, one he regarded as an utter waste of his intellect, Mr. McDuck was still his boss, and Gyro followed the blueprints to the letter. The finished product carried all the trademarks of a genuine Gyro Gearloose invention: streamlined, efficient, and nigh revolutionary. The only hink in the project’s development was the inability to beta test the machine. Gyro certainly was not going to test it himself, and he doubted that Scrooge would look favorably upon such a decision. Still, he was a scientist above all else, and he couldn’t sign off on an untested prototype.

This is how he came to stand in front of Scrooge’s desk pitching the idea of observing a beta test as he unveiled the finished product. He had approached it like any other sales pitch, because that’s what it was to him, another step in the regimented process of technological innovation and nothing more. Mr. McDuck had blanched upon the suggestion, and Gyro knew he’d have a difficult time selling him on the idea. But the threat of withholding the machine until properly tested combined with insinuations that without him there would be no one to control any malfunctions, did the trick.

Gyro set up the final adjustments before the agreed upon date of the beta test in Scrooge’s boudoir. Mr. McDuck sat on top of his bed’s duvet trying his best to look put-out and not eager. With a few last tweaks, Gyro stood up straight admiring his handiwork before picking up his clipboard and pen to take notes. “All right, Mr. McDuck! Everything is ready. Let’s begin.”

His boss shot him a look from his seated position nearby. “Try not to sound so excited about, lad.”

“Believe me, sir, this is only for my own edification. I take no interest in your personal life. All I care about it the proper development of my technological inventions, and your safety, of course.” Scrooge looked unconvinced, but it was clear that his desire to test the machine was beating out any vestigial hesitation he might have felt. And, Gyro could almost swear, that the humiliating element of the scenario was doing something for his superior. Something he did not pretend to understand.

“Go ahead and prepare yourself in whatever way you need.” Gyro watched with disinterested affect as Scrooge stripped off his broadcloth coat and undershirt. He reached behind him to remove something already inserted into his anus. “Oh! I see your already prepared. Excellent. However, I’ll need to properly examine the removal process.”

“What?”

“If you could place your hands on the bed post, face away from me, and lean over, sir, it’d be greatly appreciated.”

“Is this really necessary?”

Gyro looked confused. “How else will I properly observe the scientific method?”

With an unconvincing sigh, Scrooge followed Gyro’s instructions and assumed the position he’d described. Pleased with his compliance, Gyro gave Scrooge the go-ahead to continue. Scrooge reached behind him and grabbed the toy by it’s flared base. He pulled it out slowly letting out an involuntary whimper. Gyro made note of that. Pulled free, Gyro watched closely as the puckered hole twitched and remained slightly agape. With an expectant look, Scrooge waited for further commands.

Gyro moved towards the machine and locked it into its upright position. With the chair set at a 90-degree angle, the mechanism lifted the attachment through the hole in the seat. Scrooge’s breath hitched at the sight of the 24-karat gold plated dildo that he had requested.

“It’s… bigger than I expected.”

Gryo stopped his incessant note-taking to look at Scrooge plainly. “I assure you, sir, I followed your designs to the letter. It’s exactly as you specified.”

“Right, I meant—forget it.” Scrooge swallowed, “Do you have uh--”

“No need.” Gyro pressed a button on the right side of the armrest and lubricant oozed from the tip of the synthetic phallus coating it fully. “I made a few modifications to your original design.”

Scrooge couldn’t hide how impressed he was. There was a reason he habitually employed Gyro, and it was because he was the best of the best. The man really did think of everything. With a deep inhale, Scrooge situated himself on the exposed phallus slowly inching his way down its length. It took a few minutes of adjustment for his rear to reach the base of the seat; the dildo seated fully inside him.

“Before I forget,” Gyro placed an Erlenmeyer flask on the left-hand arm rest.

“And what exactly is this for?” Scrooge asked impatiently.

“A vessel to collect your emissions.”

“Emissions?”

Gyro adjusted his glasses. “The seminal fluid that is released from the gonads upon ejaculation-”

“No, I know what it is! I’m asking _why!”_ Scrooge replied with a huff.

“You expect me to conduct an experiment without any quantifiable data to measure and analyze?”

Scrooge revisited his thought from earlier; Gyro might be a genius, but he was an utter idiot when it came to certain things. He grabbed the flask with an annoyed swipe and a grumble.

Gyro smiled. “Excellent. When you are ready to begin, simply release the lever at the base of the right-hand side. There are several different modes for you to try: a vibration feature with varying intensities, a manual mode where you control the pace, an automatic mode with different thrusting rhythms, and a mode that supplies a mild electric current to artificially stimulate your interior muscles. You may start with whatever mode you wish.”

Call him old-fashioned, but Scrooge decided to start with the manual mode. Scrooge rocked back and forth in the chair, forcing the dildo to thrust in and out of him. Gyro had made it clear that Scrooge could bring any additional audio-visual stimulatory material to aid the process, but he had declined. Instead, Scrooge fixed Gyro with a hazy stare. Gyro stared back making eye-contact with his boss, unflinching and uninterested. He continued to take notes without looking, noting down his observations.

Eventually, Scrooge broke the silence that permeated the room save for his ragged breaths and the squelching noises of his machinations. “Read… read me your notes.”

“Sir?”

“I want to hear them.”

Gyro nodded curtly; he saw no problem with that. “Subject S.McD., age 72, male. Beta-Test A01. Subject seems eager to begin the process. Signs of sexual arousal observable in subject before initialization of the experiment. Despite claims to the contrary, Subject is clearly aroused by the perceived sense of humiliation derived from his supposed ‘inferior’ observing his sexual proclivities. The resulting ego reduction of submission provides erotic stimulation.” Glancing upwards, Scrooge had started to rock at a faster rate, his cock, untouched, was leaking pre-ejaculate into the flask below. Gyro made a mental note of the effect his machine had in conjunction with the verbal recitation of his notes before continuing. “The subject has taken the time to prep himself before initialization of the experiment. A clear indication of his desire to take part in this ritual of erotic humiliation.” Before Gyro could continue, Scrooge let out a moan as he huffed with exertion.

“Gyro, would you… would you please touch me?”

Gyro looked at him with that same blasé expression he had worn throughout the entirety of the experience. “Is that something you would consent to?” Scrooge nodded desperately. “Then I see no problem with aiding your stimulation to serve the purposes of my experiment.”

Placing his clipboard down on a nearby wardrobe, Gyro walked over to where Scrooge sat. He grabbed the flask making sure to collect any pre-ejaculate leaking from his subject’s cock. With the flask in place, Gyro gripped the shaft of Scrooge’s penis and began to administer perfunctory strokes. Scrooge kept his eyes trained on Gyro’s own, noting the total indifference towards Scrooge’s pleasure or his debasement. Rocking back and forth faster now, Scrooge began to pant heavily, and his face and chest flushed a pinkish-red. Finally, with a loud cry, Scrooge arced into Gyro’s touch, cum spurting from his cock into the awaiting vessel. Scrooge huffed with effort as Gyro lightly stroked the man’s cock to milk any remaining fluids. Scrooge slumped forward in the chair enjoying the haze of his post-orgasmic bliss while Gyro stood up recorking the flask with its rubber stopper and wiping his hand clean.

Once Gyro had finished jotting down his notes, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a bottle and several more flasks with rubber stoppers. Scrooge lifted his head having recovered somewhat from his orgasm. “What’s that for?”

“This,” said Gyro, handing the bottle to Scrooge, “is to restore your electrolytes. And this,” he said, holding up another flask, “is for you next emission.”

“ _Next_ emission?”

“Of course! We still have many more modes to test after all. I’ll give you a moment to recover, but I’ve brought artificial stimulants should you need assistance gaining and maintaining another erection. I understand it can be difficult for men of your age.”

Brushing off the comment about his age, Scrooge gulped. “We’re—we’re going to go again?”

Gyro pressed the button to dispense more lubricant and watched Scrooge shudder with delight and overstimulation. “Of course, the proper scientific method requires repeated data for proper meta-analysis.”

“How many more times?” Scrooge’s dick twitched with renewed interest.

“I’ll have to note that,” Gyro commented watching the tell-tale signs of physical arousal, “I’d say several more times at the very least. Are you ready to begin again? I was thinking we’d try the electric current mode next; you seemed especially intrigued by that one earlier.”

Scrooge shook his head. “Not… yet. Can… we do the vibration mode?”

Gyro caught up on scribbling down the notes he’d missed while his hands were occupied. “You’re the one in charge here, sir. We can do whatever you’d like. Simply tell me your choice.”

“R-right. Vibration, then.”

“Excellent.” Gyro finished checking a few things off and jotting down information for the next session. While he readied the next flask, Scrooge gulped down some of the sports drink he’d been handed. With everything set to proceed, Gyro only needed the go ahead. “Ready?”

Scrooge gulped. “Before we begin, I’d like to make a request.”

Placing his pen in his shirt pocket, Gyro observed Scrooge carefully; like a bug pinned to a block. “I’m intrigued. Go on.”

“I’d like you to insult me during the next test.”

Gyro scrutinized his boss for a moment. “How so?”

Scrooge rocked back a little on the machine with a grunt. “Say whatever you want. Speak your mind.”

“Will this affect any of my future employment or pay?” He leaned back against Scrooge’s

“No,” Scrooge locked eyes with him. “Nothing you say leaves this room. You will not be punished or reprimanded in any fashion, whether monetarily or otherwise, for whatever you may say. You can cuss, you can degrade me, you can mock me, but it won’t affect my treatment of you outside of this… experiment.”

Taking his pen out of his pocket, Gyro chewed on the cap while he considered this offer. Scrooge McDuck was a man of his word, and he had plenty of leverage against him should the unlikely possibility arrive that he recanted. Given his opinion about the project, it might even be cathartic to chew out his boss for wasting his time.

The amount of time he was taking to deliberate must have made Scrooge nervous because he cleared his throat and began to speak again. “On the other hand, if this request of mine makes you uncomfortable, or you find it disagreeable, then the same applies should you decline it. Consent isn’t mandatory for the fulfillment of this project, and you will be paid the agreed-upon price regardless of your choice.” Scrooge broke eye contact with him to look down at his feet. “Only agree if it’s something that… intrigues you.”

Gyro stopped chewing on his pen and tapped it against his notepad. “I find these terms acceptable.”

His approval made Scrooge lift his eyes, so that they were level with his own. “Would you also… continue to look at me like that?”

He adjusted his glasses, frowning at him. “Elaborate.”

“Like… you’re utterly bored. Like you couldn’t care less about what you were watching me do.”

Gyro laughed curtly. “That will not be a problem.” He picked up a second flask and placed it in front of Scrooge. “Would you like me to manually stimulate you again?”

Scrooge shivered at the scientist’s clinical tone but nodded approvingly. With that, Gyro flipped a switch on the base of the machine to change it to the vibrating output. The machine started to audibly buzz as the internal motor started to churn. Scrooge jolted with the sudden stimulation, and he bit down on his hand to suppress a moan. Before Gyro began his part of the experiment, he reached into his briefcase to pull out a medical grade rubber glove. There was no need to dirty his hand a second time.

Despite Scrooge’s attempts to stifle himself, he was moaning around his hand. Gyro watched him dispassionately for a few minutes while he thought of the best way to tell the man off. He stroked his chin in contemplation and took note of Scrooge’s expectant gaze.

Walking back over to Scrooge, he crouched down, elbows resting on his knees. “You really do find humiliation sexually arousing, don’t you.” Since it wasn’t a question that needed answering, Gyro didn’t inflect at the end. It was a statement. Clear and simple.

With their eyes locked on each other, Gyro gripped Scrooge’s penis with his gloved hand. He didn’t move at all but squeezed with intensifying strength. “I find your applications of my genius to be utterly wasteful and insulting. Building the odd machine here and there to increase your wealth is one thing. But this? This is the kind of self-indulgent, hedonistic request I’d expect of a lesser man.”

Scrooge screwed up his face with pleasure and pain as he pathetically tried to hump Gyro’s steely hand.

“I can think of nigh infinite ways my time might be spent better then to sit here and help you get your rocks off.” Gyro sneered with the same aloof manner he’d maintained throughout. “I must admit, I do find it rather amusing that a powerful man such as yourself needs to be utterly debased to find release. You always wield your command like a bully. Seizing what you want regardless of any harm you inflict on others in the process. You even treat your own flesh and blood poorly.”

“Is that why you require someone to change the power dynamic when it comes to sexual intercourse?” He eased his grip until his hand was just barely touching Scrooge’s cock. “You didn’t contact me about building this machine until after you and Glomgold separated.” Scrooge winced at his words. He must have hit the nail directly on the head. “So, I was correct in my deduction. Glomgold used to do this for you, didn’t he? You hired me to build this machine as a substitute.” Gyro smirked. “That’s pathetic.”

Tears of humiliation pricked Scrooge’s eyes, Gyro waited a moment to see if Scrooge would order him to stop but the duck only moaned and desperately humped his loose grip. Despite himself, Gyro was starting to enjoy this experiment. Taunting Scrooge was fairly entertaining, even if it did not particularly appeal to his own sexual arousal.

When he opened his mouth to continue berating him, he was cut off by the obnoxious ringtone of Scrooge’s cellphone.

Releasing his hand from his mouth, Scrooge instructed him to go answer it. Obligingly, Gyro fetched the flip phone from the pocket of Scrooge’s discarded broadcloth. He checked the incoming caller and turned the screen towards Scrooge so he could read it.

Glomgold.

“Should I answer it or let it go to voicemail, sir?”

Scrooge’s eyes lit up with wicked expression. “Answer it. Put it on speaker phone.”

Following his instructions, Gyro clicked a few buttons. A tinny voice sounded from the phone’s speaker. “McDuck.”

“Glomgold.” Scrooge answered, trying to keep his voice flat.

“How have you been doing?”

“I’ve been managing just fine without you.”

There was silence over the line for a brief moment before Glomgold spoke again. “Just as well. I was getting awfully tired of dealing with you.”

Gyro noted the hint of bitterness in that reply. Scrooge must have as well for he was scowling at the phone. “Why did you—”

His words cut off as Gyro increased the speed of the vibrations. A garbled moan escaped his beak with the added stimulation.

“…Scrooge?”

Taking deep breaths, Scrooge tried to restore his voice to a normal capacity. “Why did you call, Flint.”

The silence that followed extended long enough for Gyro to wonder if he had hung up by accident. Before he could check, Glomgold sighed into the phone.

“Alright, come off it, Scrooge.” Another pause. “Are you… panting?”

Scrooge shuddered, and Gyro decided to up the ante once more. He turned the vibration to its maximum capacity and began to jerk Scrooge off hard and fast. Gyro succeeded in catching Scrooge off-guard, and he delighted in the loud, wounded sob his subject failed to choke back.

“Are you fucking someone right now?” Glomgold sounded furious now.

Scrooge laughed. With the gig up, he let out his pants and moans freely now.

“Who the hell are you fucking?!” Glomgold demanded.

“Someone much better at getting me off than you.” A grin spread across his face as he taunted Glomgold without restrain. “God, fuck me harder! Make me cum!”

Playing up his wanton moans, Scrooge grinned maliciously with his eyes locked on Gyro’s bored, disaffected face. In return, Gyro twisted his grip and thumbed the head of Scrooge’s cock. With a guttural yell, Scrooge came, so hard, in fact, that he missed the beaker and hit the leather of Gyro’s shoe. Panting into the receiver while Glomgold screamed at him in horny rage, Scrooge eked out two words. “Bye Flinty.” He nodded at Gyro to hang up.

Gyro did so by slamming the phone shut decisively. Pushing off of his knees, Gyro stood back up. He tossed the phone back onto Scrooge’s bed, and hastily discarded his glove on the floor.

Overstimulated, Scrooge whimpered and reached for Gyro’s hands to help him up. The duck lifted himself from the still buzzing machine. His legs buckled, and he fell to his knees, resting his cheek against Gyro’s khaki-covered thigh. Glancing up at the man towering above him, Scrooge registered his annoyed glare.

“You missed.” Gyro pointed at the empty beaker.

“Sorry.” Clutching at Gyro’s pants, he tried to steady himself and catch his breath.

“You wasted that whole session verbally mad-dogging your boyfriend and you _missed.”_

Were it not for his utter exhaustion, Scrooge would have shot back a ‘so what?’ Instead, he apologized again. Gyro continued to glower at him. Scrooge glanced down at Gyro’s shoe, seeing the mess he had made, he leaned down and proceeded to lick Gyro’s shoe clean.

He looked up in search of praise, but Gyro only scoffed at his actions.

“Looks like we’ll have to test that setting again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starring Gyro "I guess I'll wring some orgasms out of this old man for the sake of science" Gearloose and Scrooge "nasty ho" McDuck.  
> I'd like to excuse this one, but I don't really have a good justification for why I brought this horny, horny fic into existence. But it sure does exist now! Also holla for the first and probably last fic to be posted to the Gyro/Scrooge tag.  
> The alternate ending for this fic (which was subsequently shot down by my beta readers for good reason) was Gyro saying, "Damn, Bitch. You nasty."


End file.
